Knives and Pens
by MaxAndFangForEverAndEver
Summary: My Name is Maximum Ride. I am abused by my older brother, Dylan cause I killed our parents and little brother, so i cut myself. Welcome to my hell.
1. Prologue

Her Pain

Chapter one: Prologue

I was to blame. It was my fault mom, dad and Ari had died in a car accident on their way home from dinner. I was with them. I killed them. I drove the car home, Mom had said it was perfect practice for my test.

Now they would never know if I passed or failed. Ari was seven. I cut his life short. That night it was raining, heavy. When I looked out the window all I could see was blackness. Everything was dark. The road was slippery.

The car spun out of control. Everything went black. The sound of ambulances. Then- nothing. I woke up in the hospital. I was the only one alive. Dylan, my older brother got custody of me.

That night after he took me home, he hit me. Smashed his beer bottle into my head and gave me multiple bruises on my legs. That night was the night I found out I had lost my family, my best friends. But I don't need them anymore, I didn't need anyone.

All I needed was my razor.

* * *

><p><strong>OK here is my new story I have has this in mind for a while and I finally put a pen to paper<strong>

**review please! 3**


	2. Welcome

Her Pain

Chapter two: Welcome

We were moving. Not to far- just six hours away. Away from the memories. The happy times. "Max shut the fucking door" Dylan cursed at me. Six hours in the car by myself with Him.

Fuck my life. I climbed into the back and slammed the door shut. I put my ipod on shuffle and drowned my sorrows listening to Bring Me The Horizon and Paramore.

The past six hours of my life were hell. Finally the car stopped and we got out. The house was two floors and looked pretty old.

There was a tree in the front garden that you could climb and be hidden behind the leaves.

As we started to unpack the boxes from the boot, a family from the house next door all came out. There was a mom, a little girl with angelic blonde curls and a boy, my age.

He had bangs over one eye. He had jet black hair and was also wearing- you guessed- all black clothes. Emo guy. Well Max that is a bit hypocritical, you cut yourself. "Hi there, I'm Valencia Martienz. This is Angel" She said gesturing to the small girl beside her. Angel smiled sweetly.

"And this, is Fang" She motioned the boy. He was kinda cute. "I'm Dylan and this is my little sister Maximum" Dylan said. He nudged me in the ribs causing me to wince. "H-hi yeah, I'm Maximum, I prefer Max though." I smiled weakly.

"Max what school do you go to?" Fang asked. " Um, Bridgeview, I think" Fang smiled faintly. " Fang goes there to, maybe he could call on you when school starts up again, walk together." Mrs Martienz said.

"Yes, that would be nice, thanks Mrs Martienz." "I prefer Dr. Martienz, Max, I'm sure Fang would be up to the job" Fang nodded. Dylan nudged me again hard. I spluttered " Sorry, thanks."

Fang gave Dylan a death glare. He picked Angel up and she buried her face into Fang's hair. "I'll call on you tomorrow. There's a park near by if you want to come, I was thinking of taking Angel there tomorrow." Fang said. "Yeah that'd be cool." Angel spun round in Fang's arms and smiled at me. " See you tomorrow." Fang said and they all left.

Dylan and I carried on unloading and putting the stuff inside. When I went to lock the car u. Dylan came up behind me and grabbed hold of my hair and dragged me inside. I swear I saw someone stood at the window.

Dylan smashed my head against a wall and I stumbled up again only to trip over a box, my body screaming out in pain. "Your so rude Maximum, You disgust me." He spat at me " You bitch" he said kicking me till I spat up blood " Get out my fucking sight you whore." He hissed.

I got up slowly clutching my stomach and ran upstairs as fast as I could to my ensuite. I spat up the rest of the blood and checked my stomach and legs the bruises, purple already.

I ran through to my room and locked the door. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my razor and walked back to the bathroom.

I swiped the blade across my wrist and watched as the blood pooled and watched it drip off my arm. It splashed into the sink. Then the buzz kicked in, it got rid of the pain of Dylan, my parents and Ari. This is what I lived for now. But then the image of Fang popped into my head.

I put the blade away and cleaned my arm up. I got changed and climbed into bed, looking forward to seeing Fang the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>OK next chapter tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Review please! 3**


	3. Someone To Lean On

Her Pain

Chapter three- someone to lean on

When I woke up in the morning my wrist was burning. I climbed out of bed and winced at the pain in my stomach. The thought of seeing fang today, made my heart leap, I was never a person to fret over what to wear to a freaking park. But I was, cause of Fang. I had dirty blonde hair, which was quite long, just past my boobs. I never wore make-up and only ever wore denim coloured jeans and white long sleeved jeans, and of course my old converse. I wanted to change. I didn't need the constant reminder of a killer when I looked in the mirror. I didn't want to be me anymore. I made my bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my tangles I call hair. I went downstairs and found a note on the counter. Dylan needed me to go shopping. He was at work all day, so he couldn't go. After eating a chocolate chip muffin for breakfast (heath freak I know) I heard a knock on the door. Fang. I opened the door and there he stood. In-yes you guessed again-black. " Hey, you ready to go?" Fang asked. "Yeah, but I need to go to the supermarket, cause I need to do the shopping. Dylan's at work." I said, saying his name flatly. "Sure, we'll drop Angel off before going there though, she hates food shopping" He said smiling down on his little sister. I picked up my purse, with the credit card Dylan had left, locked the door and we left.

When we arrived at the park, Fang and I sat down on the swings and Angel ran off to play with a group of girls her age. "So where are your parents?" Fang asked. I didn't reply for a while. "Their, um, their dead" I replied. " How?" Fang asked. " My parents and my baby brother Ari are dead, cause I killed them" I said staring at the ground. "I crashed the car I was driving. It's my fault their dead" I said. "Max it's not your fault" He said, grabbing me into a hug. I hissed in pain as his hand brushed my stomach. "Max? What's wrong?" a faint hint of worry flashed in his eyes "I, uh..."

Fang Pov

She hissed in pain as I hugged her. "Max? What's wrong?" I was worried now "I, uh…." She stuttered. I remember seeing Dylan drag Max into the house last night. By her hair. "Max is Dylan doing something to you? I saw" "Saw what?" Max interrupted "I saw him drag you into the house last night-by your hair." I replied slowly. She burst into tears.

Max Pov

I burst into tears. The great Maximum Ride, .tears. "Max, are you alright?" Little Angel ran over. I nodded. She gave me a tight squeeze. I winced. "Angel, why don't you go and play, Max will be fine." Fang said bending down to her height and stroking her hair. She gave me a smile and left. "Max, what is he doing to you?" Fang asked. I looked wary, so he grabbed my hand and lead me to he bushes. "Please Max" he begged. I slowly lifted my top and peered down. My stomach was covered in black and purple bruises. Fang gasped. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." He growled. Oh my god he looked sexy when he did that. I whimpered. The dark look in his eye went and was replaced with concern and worry. I hadn't even known Fang for 24 hours and already I trusted him with my life. I pulled my top back down and left the bushes.

When we came out, I saw a group of teenagers, about our age standing by the swings. A boy with strawberry blonde hair walked up to us, followed by another boy with blonde hair, a dark skinned girl with brown hair and another girl with black hair. "Yo! Fang, who is this you where in the bushes with?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Fang rolled his eyes "Guys this is Max she moved here yesterday" Fang said. I waved. "Max, this is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Ella." They, too, waved. "ZOMG! Can me and Ella like give you a makeover, we need someone for our project we are working on!" "Guys, Max isn't into that sort of thing." Fang said. "Actually, I would love to help." I replied smiling. "Ok let's go into town!" Ella said giggling

We arrived in town so Nudge and Ella dragged us all around. We went into several make up shops, shoe shops, clothes shops, bag shops, jewellery shops and finally a café. I was starving after all of that running around. "Right, one more stop" Ella said after finishing her latté. I groaned and fang smiled at my reaction. We all got up, left and walked round the corner leading to a- piercing and tattoo parlour. "Really?" I asked. "Well, we all promised by the time we were sixteen, we would all get something pierced. Iggy and Gaz are getting an ear pierced, Ella and I are getting our belly buttons pierced and Emo boy over there is getting a double lip piercing." Nudge gabbled. "Nudge, there called snake bites" Fang and I said at the same time. I smiled at this. "Ok smarty pants, what are you going to get?" Nudge huffed. I thought for a minute. "I'm gonna get snake bites too". Fang smiled at me and we all walked into the parlour.

When we walked out Nudge turned round to me and smiled. "Ok back to mine and Ella's time to finish the make over!" We all got into our cars and drove off to their house.

When we got to Nudge and Ella's place, they dragged me upstairs, told the boys to wait downstairs with cookies-no fair! - And sat me down on the chair. I heard bring me the horizon in the background and heard someone doing scremo downstairs. "God! What is with these emo bands Fang is into so much? The screaming is not gonna do his voice any good!" Nudge complained. Wait- what? "Fang is into Bring me the horizon?" I asked. The girls nodded. "Yeah and he does that awful screaming thing they do too." Ella added "I mean who would find that attractive, a guy screaming into a microphone, with drums and bass in the background" She added. I would. I do find that attractive.

A few hours later Nudge said "Ok open your eyes and put these on!" I nodded, got up out the chair, turned around so they wouldn't see my body and changed into the outfit. I was wearing a sleeveless black top, with the batman symbol on it, a pair of yellow and black skinny jeans and knee high converse. I had a long death type necklace on and loads of band bracelets on my arms. My hair was backcombed up, it was black with several neon green stripes in my bangs. "Ok guys, you can come in now!" Ella screamed. Iggy, Gazzy and Fang all walked in. Gazzy clapped, Iggy complemented me, but Fang just stood staring. "Fang? Don't you like it?" I asked, sick with worry. He shook his head, walked over, and pulled me into a make out session.


	4. My World Upside Down

Chapter four: My World Upside Down

Fang had kissed me. After knowing him. For under twenty-four hours. Fang finished the kiss and stepped back.

"You look really good Max. I feel like I've known you for my entire life, not just twenty four hours." "Fang, I hardly know anything about you" I smiled faintly. "You hardly know anything about me" I said

"I need to go shopping for Dylan. You coming?" I asked avoiding his gaze.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Fang replied bluntly. We grabbed the shopping bags and Fang took them out to the car. "Nudge, Ella, what do I owe you?" I asked them, they had spent hundreds of pounds on my makeover; I still had all of my money from my parents will.

"Actually, you owe us that photo shoot, remember?" Ella replied. They grabbed my hands and dragged me off into another room.

After the shoot was over, Fang and I left in him black BMW.

"My real name is Nicholas Martienz." Fang said a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "I was born 14th November 1994. My favourite colour is" "Black?" I interrupted smiling at him "Yeah, how'd you guess?" He said smiling properly now.

"Me too. I was born 15th April 1995" I said. "My dad left my mom when I was ten. Angel wasn't born yet. He cheated on my mom three times." He said, anger filling his onyx eyes, sucking on his left lip piercing.

"Look, Max about the kiss, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking- I mean I have a girlfriend, but" "WHAT?" I screamed. He had a girlfriend? "You have a fucking girlfriend and you go and make out with me? What is wrong with you?"

Then it hit me. Fang was a player. He did this to girls, that was why everyone was funny after we kissed.

"There's nothing wrong me, so I made out with you big deal." He asked calmly. He didn't even care. "You're a player Fang. It's what you fucking do." I spat at him. Typical. Every good guy I meet either turns out to be a jerk or a dick. We drove the rest of the journey in silence.

When we arrived I grabbed a trolley and walked in, Fang following behind. I grabbed the shopping on the list and also got some Ben and Jerry's ice cream and some Monster and Relentless energy drinks for me.

I had found out that my room had a mini fridge/freezer in the wardrobe. I lined up, paid and went back to the car to wait for Fang. When he came out of the shop, the wind was blowing in his hair, flopping a chunk of hair over one of his eyes.

Oh. My. God.

I sat sucking on my snake bites at his chucked something into the boot and got in. For a moment there I forgot all about being pissed with him. Then I remembered.

Fang was a player. It's what he did. He took me home in silence.

"Thanks for the lift" I said after we had carried in the shopping together. "Yeah, it's cool." Fang replied. "So, school is tomorrow. Do you want me to call by here tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"We'll see." I said, still annoyed with him. I waved him goodbye as he walked over to his house and shut the door, back into my hell.

I grabbed my bag with my drinks and ice cream in and put them upstairs into my wardrobe. I came back down, put my iPod onto shuffle and unpacked the shopping. It didn't take me long, so I started on some of the other boxes still waiting to be unpacked.

After a couple of hours I cooked Dylan and my teas. I had chicken fillets with green beans and Dylan was going to have Steak and chips. I was ready to be warmed up when he got home from work. "Turn that shit off." Dylan said as he stepped into the kitchen hanging his bag, coat and shoes up.

"Woah! Who the fuck are you?" He asked, not noticing who I was.

I spun round "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Emo child, gonna go cut your wrists upstairs cause you killed our parents and little brother, and your brother sometimes beats you up. Your pathetic" He spat at me

"Fuck off Dylan" I said to him. Big mistake. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" He bellowed. He came over with a knife and slashed the side of my leg. He threw me into the wall and punched my stomach.

"I'm going out" He said throwing the dinner I made for him into my hair. He put his shoes on and left.

I hobbled up to my bathroom and took a long hot bubble bath. I got out my razor and scratched at myself. I wrote worthless into the side of my stomach. The buzz came and went I scratched at my wrists and watched as the clear water began to run red.

I finished up, got out and drained the water. I got dry, dressed and shoved the clothes into the washing machine. I went back up to my room and checked my phone. 1 New Message. It read:  
><em>Max, its Fang .I'm still really sorry. Can we still be friends? I'll call on you tomorrow at quarter to eight. Be safe. <em>  
>I replied:<br>_Yeah, still friends, ok see you then. Fang, I'll never be safe, sorry :))_

I switched my phone off, and set my alarm clock onto six am. I fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>OK guys! Well there is the next chapter, Thanks to my friends Chloe for reviewing and Morgan n Beth for reading it during the ICT lesson! Every two words they would yell over "TILLY! LANGUAGE!" Giggle! 3 <strong>

**I would also like to thank my other reviewers: **

**Wings2flyon: I know but that was leading up to the next next chapter and she also had to get pissed at Fang in this chapter for other reasons that would give this away but thanks for reviewing anyway, it does help 3**

**CrazyCookieiis: Thanks Chloe! 3**

**Minimum Glide: Thanks so much! Tee hee I got you addicted 3**

**Avian- American Gurl: I know right! Lol Thanks so much 3**

**And also too: MCH, haha, Whisper13, BlackParade, Starry-Ride-is-awesome, FaxFan452, FangGirlForever and my first reviewer:fffffffaaaaaaannnnnngggggg **

**Review Please and you'll be mentioned! 3 3 **


	5. Author's Note

**OK NOT UPDATE i have done the cover art for the story not that good but oh well 3**

**Tilly xxxxx**

**link is on my profile xxx**

**by the way thanks to all you guys who review i really like it thanks so much 3**


	6. The Bad Side Of BridgeView

Her Pain

Chapter six- The bad side of Bridgeview.

Fang and I stepped up into the canteen. I ordered a soda and a bowl of fries, with ketchup and a slice of flapjack. Fang ordered a coke and a bowl of fries, with gravy and a slice of flapjack as well.

We walked over to Nudge, Gazzy, Ella and Iggy and sat down. "So, Max how have your lessons been?" Gazzy asked finishing a mouthful of pizza.

"It's been ok. Better then my old school." I replied shuddering at the thought of why. Fang shot me a confused look and I shrugged.

Fang and I had just finished eating and starting on our flapjack, when I heard the most annoying voice ever (worse than Janice off of friends!) "Fangy! Baby!"

Nudge rolled her eyes, Iggy groaned and Ella and Gazzy got up and left.

I turned around and saw a girl with ablaze red hair. She was wearing a red dress just above her mid- thigh and had about an inch of foundation on. HO-LY SHIT! THIS WAS FANG'S GIRLFRIEND?

"Fang, why is the emo bitch sat with us?" She asked in a very childish sound in her voice. This was pathetic. "Uh, the 'emo' _bitch _can talk for herself you know. You don't even know me, so why are you calling me a bitch?" I said, staring at her and rolling my eyes.

"Oh, like I give a flying fuck what you say! I'm Lissa, Fang's girlfriend, jealous?" She asked, smirking. "Oh, yes totally, that's why he kissed me the day after I meet him!" I replied placing a piece of flapjack in my mouth and washing it down with a gulp of soda.

"What the _fuck? _Who do you think you are?" She yelled. I stood up. "I am Max Ride, a person, or are you to thick to realise it, I'm surprised you can even see me with all that slap on your face." I said matter of fact-ly.

Lissa stood up too, towering over me, cause of her 20 ft high heels. Iggy and Nudge quickly left. "Look emo, why don't you just go back to your rock, get out your razor and slit your wrists. Do you cut Max?" She said in a fake worried voice.

I pointed in her face-BIG MISTAKE- she grabbed my wrist and pushed up my bracelets to revel everything, all my old scars, the ones a few weeks old just starting to heal and the ones from last night.

I glanced at Fang whose eyes were massive and just staring at my arm. I slapped Lissa, making her drop my arm in the process and ran. Just before I left the canteen Fang grabbed my arm, causing me to wince at the reaction to the rubber bands rubbing on the fresh wounds.

"Max..." Fang started softly.

I yanked my arm back again and ran until I couldn't breathe.

Fang eventually found me. "Max, what is going on?" He asked me softly. We sat down next to each other in a small alley behind the school. "You cut yourself?" He asked again.

I nodded slightly. I looked up to see Fang looking at me with worry in his eyes. "I cut cause of all my shit in my family." I said quietly. "You can't tell anyone Fang, swear it now. Please."

I asked him "Max, I swear. You gotta stop though, you could kill yourself." Fang said softly. "So, it's not like anyone would care. My parents are dead, so is Ari. Dylan would be pleased to have me out his life. No one would care." I said pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them.

"I would. So would the flock" He said. That was their nickname for the group of the kids. Fang lent down to me and lifted up my chin. He was about to kiss me when the bell sounded for us go. He sighed, stood up and offered his hand. I grabbed my bag and he pulled me up.

We walked together off to home room.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Ella and Nudge had organised a big sleepover for the whole flock at the weekend.<p>

It was also Fang's birthday in a few weeks, and I had learnt in music today, he was fantastic at electric guitar, and needed another singer to add to his, Gazzy and Iggy's band.

His other friends Cole and Adam were also in the band, but they didn't go to school with us. There name was The Flock, funny enough, and I had the perfect present for him.

During the class I overheard him talking to our music teacher, Mr Wilkinson (Name of my music teacher!), about the new guitar he had seen in the music store.

I was going to buy it for him, cause after my parents died Dylan and I received half of their saving each, I had enough. When I got home I ran upstairs and did what I had to do- cut.

I pressed the blade into my flesh and swiped it across the healed wounds. It puckered and a faint pink line sprung up. It began to turn red and then the blood started to flow. The blood dripped down each side of my wrist and pooled into the sink, before being swallowed by the plughole. I dabbed the cut and washed the blood off of my arm. I cleaned the wound and put a band-aid on and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>OK There you have it folks! Sorry I didn't update later, I have been really busy at the moment, I will try and update again this week, sorry if I don't.<strong>

**I would also like everone to know, one of my best guy mates have now got fanfiction! WELCOME BOB! His username is : super-emo**

**My friend Chole aswell, she has been on longer than me, her username is: Crazycookieiis**

**Thanks for all the reviews, please review this love you! 3**

**Tilly xxxxxxx**


	7. The Sleepover

Her Pain

Chapter seven- Sleepover

So the Flock and I were having a sleepover this weekend. Friday morning came around quickly. I got up and dressed- I was wearing red skinny jeans, a Black Veil Bride's top and an All Time Low hoodie with my old pair of black converse.

Fang arrived at the usual time and we set off for out breakfast at the coffee house. The morning lessons went fast, but there was something bothering Fang.

He had been acting really distant this morning, barely talking to me when we were walking, only giving a nod of his head or a grunt. At lunch I was out of patience. "Fang, seriously, what's up?" I asked him.

"Um, the ceiling?" He replied "Ok, now I am seriously starting to panic, I am the queen of sarcasm and you didn't ask for permission to use it!" Fang's lips started to curl, trying to hide a grin.

He sighed. "I'm gonna break up with Lissa." He said. "WELL FINALLY!" I yelled "Have you ever tried before?" I asked. "Well, No _freaking_ duh." Fang replied

"I do it all the time. She just ignores it and acts like she didn't hear me." He said. Ok, this was it. I grabbed Fang's arm and dragged him over to her 'A-list table' Fang stood up next to me, so typical slutty Lissa got up and tried to kiss him.

"No, Lissa, get off me! We're over" He said pushing her away. "No, we're not Fangy, Baby!" She said, pushing her boobs together. Ugh. "Look, Fangy, Max is a fucking cutter, emo and depressed. I am fun, sexy and happy. You want me!" She said.

"Uh, excuse me? Since when was I emo and depressed?" I asked. I missed out denying I was a cutter, cause there was no way to cover up what Lissa saw on my arms. "Lissa, get this into your thick head, FANG DOES NOT LOVE YOU!" I said raising my voice.

She huffed and stormed out the canteen, her bitches following in tow. Fang come over to me and pulled me into an embrace. "Thanks Max" He whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and made my heart flutter. What was happening?

* * *

><p>When school had finished for the day we all walked home, what was pretty funny as most of us had several bags and massive pillows, so we got some pretty funny looks.<p>

When we got inside, we set up all our sleeping bags into the den. Angel and Iggy & Fang's parents had all gone to New York for the weekend, so Angel could see Disney Princesses On Ice, so we had the house to ourselves.

We had all bought along a movie each, I had bought F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Fang had bought American Pie, Iggy and Gazzy between the had bought the Bourne Trilogy, Nudge had bought The Twilight Saga and Ella had got Hanna.

We had ordered a few pizzas- Cheese and Tomato, Garlic and Cheese, Bacon and Chilli Beef and Pepperoni . We had a couple of bags of chocolate chip cookies which Fang's mom had made, and Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I had all got an 8 pack of relentless to share.

By around 12am, all the pizza was eaten, Relentless drank and the movies watched, so it was time to play a fun little game called spin the bottle. .Life.

"Ok, if the bottle lands on 2 people they have to peck on the cheek, if it lands on them a second time they have to peck on the lips, if it happens a third time they kiss for a minute. If a forth, they have to play seven minutes of heaven in the closet!" Nudge explained.

The bottle spun around and landed on Fang and I. Then Nudge and Gazzy, then Ella and Iggy. We spun it again and it landed on Gazzy and Iggy (pmsl), Then Fang and me again. And again. Until we had to go and make-out in the closet. This was going to be a long seven minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys there is the second chapter for this week. Ok, now i really need some help. I don't know what to do in my story. When you review, could you toss in some ideas, then i'll turn all the ideas into a poll on my profile and the 3 most popular will be added.<strong>

**Just so you no, this story will involve: FAX (Clearly!) EGGY and NUZZY Sorry, if you don't like the last too, i used to not like EGGY at all, but i read some really good stories with it in, so i thought, what the heck! Thanks review please! :)**

**Tilly  
>xxx<strong>


	8. Seven Minutes Of Heaven or Hell

Knives and Pens

Chapter eight

Fang and I had just been locked in a closet. To play seven minutes of heaven. I looked at Fang in the dim light being given off by the crappy light above our heads. He looked hot. I'm not gonna go and deny it.

"Max." Fang said. I looked up into his obsidian eyes, feeling like I was looking into forever. He reached over to pull me into a hug and lightly pressed his lips against my scared wrist. He slowly put my arm around his neck and leaned in to kiss me.

This was when it hit me. I was in love with this boy in front of me. After knowing him for almost a week. He leaned down slightly and gently pressed his lips against mine. I tilted my head slightly, deepening the kiss.

At a slight gasp, I knew Fang was shocked, he gently slid his tongue against my lips, I parted them slightly and his tongue found mine. Fang's hand started to slide up my body, until my t-shirt rose and he slid past the skin there.

He stopped and pulled back out the kiss. I looked at him confusingly and he brushed my side again. Oh Crap. He pulled the light down slightly and say all the scars on my stomach including some resent.

"Max, what the fuck are those?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Um, paper cut?" I tried.

Fang stepped away from me and sighed. "Max, I though you were gonna stop."

I threw my hands up into my hair in frustration. "Fang, this isn't just something that stops over night!" I yelled. "I cant stop. I really can't." I whispered.

Fang came close again and pulled me close to his body. He rested he head on top of mine and sighed again. "Well, max you gotta try."

I saw red "Gotta try. GOTTA TRY! I try every goddamn fricking day Fang, You think this is fucking easy for me to put myself threw that? No! This has been my way of coping for the past couple of years. I didn't have you or the gang there to help me. I never had friends." My voice slowed down and became quieter with every word.

"Max. I'm sorry. I know its gonna be difficult, but we will get through this. I'll help you ok, when you cut, if you have too, don't do it so deep and don't do as many, when nothing happens on a day, just don't do it. Think positive things." Fang said quietly.

"Ok. I'll try." I said. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. Fang moved down and kissed my nose. Then he pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. My hands shot up to his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. Our lips interlocked and fang deepened the kiss.

"Guys! Your 7 minutes is up!" Nugde squealed and pulled open the door. Fang and I sprung back from each other, walked out and sat back in the circle.

"So, guys what's happening?" Fang asked casually. Awkward turtle much?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you guys there it is i am sooooooooooooooo sorry i havent updated in a while! I needed to sort some shit out and stuff<strong>

**Review and you all get a free virtual cookie! **


	9. SO SORRY!

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE'NT UPDATED. AS SOON AS THIS IS POSTED I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Thank you for sticking with my story, i'm sorry i'm such a crappy author!


	10. Trip To The Park

After the embarrassing couple of hours after we finished playing 7 minutes of heaven, we all settled in front of the tv, Fang and I on the 3 seater couch, Nudge and Ella on the loveseat and Gaz and Iggy on the gaming chairs. We turned on the t.v and started to watch the first Borne movie.

Without realising it, I snuggled in closer to Fang, he pulled the blanket over us and I sat curled up next to him, my head leaning against his chest. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around the back of my waist and angled his body closer to mine.

Half way through the movie, I slowly started to fall asleep, I wrapped my arms around Fang's chest and slowly started to fall asleep. I felt Fang move against me, kiss my forehead and said "Good night Max"

* * *

><p>_IN THE MORNING_<p>

I woke up slowly, opened my eyes, and they wideened at the sight in front of me. Ella and Iggy were curled up together on the loveseat, **(AN: I can't remember how old Gazzy is, But imagine him at the same age as Nudge now) **and Nudge was sat ontop of Gazzy, curled up on the gaming chair. Then I glanced at how Fang and I were sat, We were laid down, our feet were tangled up together and my head was laid in the crook of Fang's neck. I wasn't gonna lie. I felt so happy being sat here with Fang.

Whenever we touched, I felt happier, Whenever we hugged, I felt ontop of the world. I couldn't get enough of Fang. I got a weird feeling in my stomach when we were together. What was all that about?

I felt Fang slowly move about next to me. "Well good morning Sunshine. Sleep well?" He asked. Oh wow. His morning voice. Stop Max! What are you saying?! Forget I said that. "Well hi yourself. I slept very well thank you, probably one of the best nights i've had in a while actually..." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Well come on, Let's go make breakfast!" Fang said, smiling at me, and not just a fake smile, a real smile. It made my heart flutter madly in my chest.

We walked into the kitchen and Fang grabbed a frying pan down. He smirked at me and I stuck my tongue back at him and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed the eggs, bacon, sausages, butter and milk, I passed the bacon and sausage to fang and he got started frying them.

I then walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the flour and sugar and put them in a jug and added eggs and milk and started to make a pancake mix. I walked over to the stove and started to make the pancakes.

Once Fang was done, he grabbed a bunch of plates and loaded them with bacon and sausage. He then made scrambled eggs, as I placed 2 pancakes on each plate.

When Fang was done he added scrambled eggs to our masterpiece and grabbed some glasses from the cupboard, I grabbed some orange juice, milk and apple juice and placed them onto the counter.

Fang walked through to the living room and found everyone awake and watching tv, He said breakfast was served and they all came charging in, grabbed a plate and a glass, filled the glass with a drink and sat at the table.

* * *

><p>When we had all cleared up from breakfast, Nudge and Ella announced they were going to go shopping, and Gazzy and Iggy were going to join them. They all piled upstairs to get ready "Looks like it's just me and you today Max" Fang said, looking at me with an evil grin<p>

. I rolled my eyes at him "What do you have planned my dear?" I asked, smiling at him playfully. "Well, I'm not sure. We could go to the park?" Fang replied, smiling at me, a real smile once again. Was he feeling alright?! I smiled back at him and nodded, "That sounds really good" I replied.

* * *

><p>Fang and I turned up at the park and sat down on the swings. We were talking for about an hour, when I heard Fang swear under his breath. "What's wrong Fang?" I asked. "Don't look over there Max. Whatever you do, don't look." He said, eyes fixed in one place. I spun around quickly and instently regretted it. It was Dylan. He looked pissed.<p>

He ran over to us, and Fang stood up and pushed me behind him. "Fang what are you doing?!" I hissed in his ear. "Protecting you" He replied.

Dylan came up to me and dragged me out from Fang, "Where the FUCK have you been?! Off having sex with your pathetic loser of a boyfriend?! YOU SLUT. YOU DISGUST ME." He screamed at me and punched me in the face. And again. And again. I blacked out.

**Fang's POV**

I ran upto Dylan and pushed him off of Max. A few people in the park, stopped and looked at us, one of them pulled out a phone and dialled 911. I punched Dylan, he pulled out a knife and ran towards me. I dodged it and kicked his hand, sending the knife fling out of our reach. Soon enough we heard the sirens of an ambulance and police pull up. Dylan tried to run, But I grabbed hold of him and pinned him down. The medics came over with a stretcher and placed Max's body onto it. The police came over and took Dylan off into the car. I ran over with the medics. I got into the back of the van with them, and held onto Max's hand.

Please God be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooo I updated at last! <strong>

**Right. A few chapters back I said that Max had already fallen in love with Fang. I'm gonna change that. Pretend that never happened.**

**Okay thankyou! Please Review! :3 **

**Tilly xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fang P.O.V

I was sat next to Max, listening to the faint beeping of her heart on the monitor, when one of the many doctors opened the room. "Are you family?" He asked.

"No but i'm the closest to family she has." I reply. He nodded his head and sighed, sitting down on one of the slightly less comfy chairs across from me.

"Miss Martinez isn't in critical condition, she fainted, but when she wakes up she will have to stay overnight just so we can keep an eye on her." I nodded my head, eager for him to carry on. "However, we did find self inflicted wounds on her wrists, arms, thighs and stomach. She also had many bruises. Do you know anything about this"

I was torn between letting Max sort this stuff out with her brother, and it possibly killing him, or sorting it out myself and keeping her alive.

"It's her brother. He abuses them. Her parents died in a car crash and he blames her. His name is Dylan." I replied

"Right. Very well. On that note then, Miss Martinez with be staying with your family. I will make some phone calls." The doctor stood up and collected his things.

"Also Fang, do you plan on involving the police?"

I sigh and shake my head. "It's Max's decision. It's not up to me. " I replied

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

Max's eye opened and she looked at me, deep in thought. "You told him didn't you. About Dylan." She crooked out. I handed her a glass of water and she took a deep gulp and then pasted it back to me.

"I told him to keep you safe Max. You're not staying with him anymore either. The doctor is making new living arrangements."

Her head shot up. "And you're just okay with that Fang? I get to fucking leave, are you happy? No longer having to put up with me? HUH?" She starts to yell

"Max calm down. You didn't let me finish. You're coming to live with me and my family." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Really?" She replied.

I nodded, a small smile on my face at the thought of getting to live with her. Max pulled me forward into an embrace.

She yawned. "Well i'm tired. When do I get out?" She asked sleepily.

I smiled and stroked her fringe back. "In the morning, they want to keep you overnight to keep an eye on you."

Max nodded, although slight panic was clear in her eyes. I yawned. "I'll be here okay Max, right in this chair I'm not going to leave you.

She smiled and closed her eyes. I walked back to my chair and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So helloo<strong>

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I had some stuff going on with life.**

**I will try to update, but it's hard when my brain doesnt want to think of ideas. **

**Thank you to all my reviews. It means the world to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Max P.O.V

As soon as I heard Fang say that I was going to be in all night, I panicked. How was I going to cut. How could I hurt myself? How without them knowing?

When he then sat down in the chair across from my bed, I put a fake smile on and closed my eyes. A few minutes later when I looked across, Fang was snoring lightly. I took this as my opportunity.

I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked at what I could use. Anything.

The mirror had sharp corners. I walked over and positioned my wrist at the point of the mirror. I dragged my arm across it and it resulted in nothing. Only leaving a faint red mark.

And then I remembered. I still had a blade on me. I fished around my pocket for my phone, and flipped off the back. I took the sharp blade out and sat it on the side of the sink.

I placed the phone back onto the phone again, and walked out with my blade.

I held it for a while, just looking out the window, wondering where I had gone wrong.

I hated my life and wanted it to end for so many years. But now, I had a small family who were there for me, even after only knowing them for a short amount of time.

I had Fang. Someone who I could turn to in my deepest darkest of moments, and he'd pull me through. He was my best friend and I would have probably been dead if it wasn't for him.

I couldn't help but have a small crush on him. He's gorgeous. He's protective. He's just amazing. But I could never have him. He doesn't want a messed up girl like me.

The voices in my head start screaming. Yelling. I can't get out. I placed the blade against my skin and swipe, opening the flesh, the blood flowing out. I started to sob.

I raise my arm to swipe away the pain again, when a large hand grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Max. What are you doing?" Fang said, worry showing clear in his voice.

I looked at him, in his deep eyes and released the blade in my hand. I started sobbing and he pulled me close into his chest.

"It's going to be okay Max. I promise you I won't leave you. Let me help you."

I fisted his top in my hands, and he tightened his grip around my shoulders.

I finally calmed down my sobs, Fang walked to the bathroom and came back, with cut cleaner and bandages.

I sat down on my bed and he cleaned and wrapped my cuts up for me. He then placed me in my bed, climbed in next to me and turned off the light.

"I promise to always keep you safe Max. i'll always try with you okay." He kissed my forehead and I slowly drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone. 2nd part of the double update. <strong>

**RnR. x**


End file.
